1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-116209 discloses a conventional connector. The connector includes a block-shaped housing with front and rear ends. Wires are drawn out from the rear end and a cap-shaped cover is mounted on the rear end of the housing for covering the wires. A rotatable lever is mounted to straddle the housing. The lever is rotated across a rear side of the cover and the housing to connect with a male housing.
It is difficult to position the cover at a sliding movement starting position on the housing. Particularly, if the lever already is mounted on the housing, the cover interferes with the lever and it is hard to assemble the cover.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to enable a cover to be smoothly mounted.